Le souhait oublié
by katana 00
Summary: Un rien peut vous replonger dans un passé oublié. Duo l'expérimente, et, contre toute attente, en ressort comblé. Le chemin parcouru donnant des ailes à l'ancien petit démon Shinigami.


**Disclaimer**** :**_ En cette seconde saison noëllesque sur FFNet, je tente d'extorquer, oui souhaiter si vous préférez le formuler ainsi !, la possession des cinq mignons lutins gundamiens. Conviction, voilà le maitre mot ! ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Je ne sais si ma petite et bluette offrande rencontrera énormément de succès et de monde sur ce fandom, semblant esseulé depuis quelques temps non ?, mais s'il existe encore de courageux rodeurs : Beau et Joyeux Noël ! ^^ _

.

.

**«Le souhait oublié.»**

.

.

- « **Grouille-toi Duo ! Ramène ton cul ou tu crèveras ici !** » hurla Solo au rêveur de huit ans stationné devant la vitrine d'un magasin, largement décorée aux couleurs saisonnières. Spécifiquement à cette fête qualifiée jadis de Noël.

Cette traditionnelle célébration, importée de la Terre sur L2 lors de sa création, n'avait plus réellement la même signification. A l'époque les colons avaient de grands espoirs, tous malencontreusement liquidés depuis. Aujourd'hui, il n'était question que d'une fête commerciale sans autre attrait. Rare était l'enfant croyant encore à ce fameux vieux gros bonhomme en rouge.

- « **Duo !** » s'époumona l'adolescent, craignant pour la vie de son protégé.

Leurs assaillants, d'autres gamins orphelins motivés par leur propre survie et la cruciale défense de leur territoire, tournaient au coin de la rue pour les corriger cruellement et rudement, eux les inconscients voleurs. Merde ! Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que ces maudits traceurs les reniflent et retrouvent leur piste !

- « **Solo, tu crois que … si je faisais un vœux … le Père Noël l'exaucerait ?** »

- « **Arrête tes conneries ! T'as passé l'âge !** » se moqua-t-il gentiment, bien plus préoccupé par le proche avenir que ces désuets enfantillages.

Le froid de la traitreuse boule de neige fondant et dégoulinant contre son cou, pourtant fort bien emmitouflé, eut vite fait de réveiller Duo de ce lointain souvenir. Interrompu dans sa rêverie, Duo songea que son impossible vœu, intiment évoqué voilà près de vingt ans, avait été merveilleusement exaucé. A la seule différence que le Père Noël n'était en rien responsable de sa réalisation. Lui seul avait forgé sa réussite et l'accomplissement de son beau rêve secret.

- « **Ca va, Duo ?** » s'enquit Heero, interloqué par son compagnon statufié devant l'une des superbes vitrines de L1.

- « **Oui. Merveilleusement.** » répondit laconiquement Duo, portant un doux regard reconnaissant sur l'homme rencontré durant la tourmente qui avait ravagé la Terre et les colonies. L'infâme traitrise n'ayant, semble-t-il, nullement aigrie son humeur.

- « **Pressons-nous ou Hilde va nous tuer ! **» le rejoignit-il d'un pas tranquille.

« **Elle ne tolère aucun retard à son réveillon de Noël, tu le sais pourtant.** » l'encouragea-t-il à bouger, une chaleureuse main sur le creux de ses reins.

A regret, Duo lâcha sa contemplation nostalgique. Enfin, pas si à regret que cela. Heero était le précieux cadeau qu'il avait réussi à voler au monde, à la seule force de sa déterminée conviction. Oui, le pilote 01, si énigmatique à leur rencontre, s'était révélé la parfaite incarnation de son souhait le plus cher : un être unique à aimer et qui l'aimerait inconditionnellement en retour.

- « **Ro, pourrions-nous nous échapper quelques jours ?** » le questionna-t-il, mêlant tendrement ses doigts gantés à ceux dénudés de la main droite métissée. Heero ayant toujours cette capacité à nier le froid ambiant, même par les pires températures !

- « **Pour aller où ?** » demanda le métis, tirant allègrement sur les extravagantes nattes du bonnet. Protection outrageusement colorée, néanmoins si joliment portée par son amant. Action motivée plus par désir de resserrer les liens et le garder au chaud que par mesquine taquinerie.

- « **Sur L2. … J'ai besoin d'un pèlerinage sur le sanctuaire de mon passé.** » susurra la voix, rendue tremblotante par le mordant et vicieux froid.

- « **Nous irons.** » lui certifia-t-il, accordant un rayonnant sourire dont lui seul avait le secret pour enflammer le cœur de l'ancien petit zonard.

« **A une condition cependant.** » ajouta-t-il prestement, détournant brièvement ses attractifs iris bleus sur l'enfantin petit couple de patineur, voltigeant gaiement sur la mini patinoire exposée dans la vitrine.

- « **Laquelle ?** »

- « **Renouveler nos vœux. … Je veux que ta patrie de naissance soit le témoin de ton bonheur. … Que tous voient combien tu es comblé désormais.** »

- « **Tu es le cadeau idéal, tu le sais ?** » murmura Duo, les larmes commençant à méchamment irriter et picoter ses améthystes.

- « **Ne doute jamais que tu es le mien. A chaque seconde qui passe, Duo.** » déclara amoureusement Heero, lui offrant un chaste baiser, bien vite soufflé par les affres de la passion.

- « _Solo, j'ai la preuve ! Les vœux se réalisent. … Pour peu que tu y crois fermement et t'y investisse à fond._ » songea l'ancien petit orphelin misérable, entourant possessivement le cou de son compagnon. Affectueux mari qui noua fermement ses bras autours de sa taille pour parfaire la scène.

Idyllique scénette pourtant légèrement troublée par le geste vengeur d'un Shinigami quelque peu rancunier.

- « **Ma punition ne fut pas longue à venir !** » s'amusa malgré tout Heero, interrompant à peine le baiser tandis que les humides et glacials flocons s'immisçaient sous la peau de sa nuque.

- « **C'est pour mieux te réchauffer ! Non te punir.** » badina Duo, euphorique à la pensée de s'envoler prochainement vers ses racines avec l'homme de sa vie. Ses lèvres à peine décollées de celles de son cher et tendre souhait enfantin.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Petite douceur pour un festif réveillon ! Cette année, j'ai été sage. Aucune farce à déplorer (autant dans le sens blague que culinaire). Peut-être serai-je merveilleusement récompensée en retour ! :D_

_Chère Aya, merci pour les compliments sur « Ménage-moi ! ». Je réfléchis sérieusement au cadeau ! ^^_

_Bisous et à bientôt !_


End file.
